


LAPSUS

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff and Humor, German Eren Yeager, Latinos, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando te levantas de una agitada noche con una enorme resaca y muy pocos recuerdos? Además estás con un hombre hermoso pero que no habla tu idioma, ni tú el suyo. Levi está a punto de descubrirlo, a veces un lapsus en la vida no viene mal... One Shot/Se sugiere Ereri/Erwin x Farlan/Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Humor - Para Fa Teufell.-
Relationships: Ereri - Relationship, Erulan, Erwin/Farlan, Erwin/Furlan, ErwinxFarlan, Levi/Eren Yeager, erenxlevi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	LAPSUS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fa Teufell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fa+Teufell).



> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. No estaba muerta estaba... bueno, andaba por ahí jaja. Aquí un one shot nuevo, porque yolo, pronto vendran las actualizaciones de los otros fics, tengan paciencia, bueno, lo de siempre. Una cosa importante con este fic, se supone que hay un Eren que solo habla alemán, yo no hablo alemán, solo le pedí ayuda a google traductor (pueden hacer de cuenta que es alemán real y bien escrito? Gracias!). Eren hablará en alemán y Levi escuchará la fonética (por eso verán que está escrito de una manera rara, digamos). Solo dejen volar la imaginación, yey!
> 
> IMPORTANTE: Volví a Wattpad con el usuario: Luna_De_Acero, por favor recomiéndeme a sus contactos, me ayudarían mucho, también pueden encontrarme en la plataforma AO3 como: LunaDeAcero7
> 
> Los amo, gracias por el apoyo y por no abandonarme. Hasta la próxima!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es completamente de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna, lean sin problemas, probablemente necesiten un aperitivo salado porque aquí tenemos exceso de dulzura, creo. Enjoy! Ah cierto, si, lenguaje vulgar, corriente, palabras altisonantes, solo eso, je.
> 
> Dedicatoria especial: Para la talentosa Fa Teufell, algo romántico, fluff y simple, solo quiero sacarte una sonrisa.-

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"Las palabras nunca alcanzan cuando lo que hay que decir** _

_**desborda el alma."** _

_**Julio Cortázar** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Un rayo de sol le cayó sobre la cara con incomodidad, logrando empezar a despabilarlo de su sueño profundo. Se giró de costado y se estiró un buen rato ronroneando cual gato siamés, se rascó el estómago e hizo ruidos con la boca hasta que soltó un suspiro. Aún permanecía en su aliento el resabio del vodka de la noche anterior por lo que quería lavarse los dientes cuanto antes.

Se sentó en la cama achinando los ojos porque la resolana que entraba por la ventana estaba demasiado fuerte, extraño, casi siempre permanecía con las cortinas cerradas, se puso de pie y fue a cerrar, ¿desde cuando tenía persianas americanas? Como fuera, más importante ahora era bloquear el sol, una vez que lo hizo bostezó largo y tendido y se fue al baño. Le costó encontrar su cepillo de dientes...

Momento, él no tenía un cepillo de dientes amarillo flúor. Miró alrededor con un poco más de atención. Nop. Tampoco tenía un inodoro marrón, ni una ducha con puertas de vidrio. OK, no había que entrar en pánico, primero lo primero, mear. Luego de eso se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo, estaba un poco demacrado... y desnudo. Abrió grande los ojos al ver la cantidad de marcas en su cuello, abdomen, muslos, espalda, ¡carajo! Entonces algunos flashes explotaron en su cabeza.

JODER.

Se enjuagó la boca como pudo usando sus dedos y la pasta de dientes de buena calidad que encontró y volvió a la cama. Definitivamente ese no era su departamento. Era una especie de pequeña casa con patio (a decir por lo que pudo apreciar por la ventana luego de correr las persianas americanas un poco).

Un reguero de ropa (la suya y la de alguien más) formaba un mudo camino hasta la cama, pudo apreciar al menos tres preservativos usados a los costados. Su mano viajó a su trasero, aún tenía restos de algo como gel o loción para lubricar. Oh, si, había cogido como si no existiera un mañana, y había sido genial por lo visto porque no le dolía nada. En la mesa de luz de su lado encontró su celular que, a Dios gracias, tenía treinta por ciento de batería aún por lo que decidió llamar a Farlan de inmediato. Mientras esperaba que lo atendiera pudo apreciar el enorme bulto del otro lado de la cama, ¿cuán dormido estaba para no notarlo antes? Su mano tembló un poco mientras tiraba de la sábana para ver qué había.

¡OH, POR DIOS!

—¡Hijo de puta! —Se escuchó la voz cabreadísima del otro lado.

—No grites, me duele un poco... el trasero —Pidió en voz baja, carrasposa que denotaba su estado actual.

—Ya te encamaste, ¿no?

—Aparentemente, pero Far, en serio, ¿cómo fue que me abandonaste así? ¿No se supone que íbamos a cuidarnos mutuamente?

—No me vengas con esas ahora, Levi, tú eres un hijo de puta, te dije que no me dejaras a solas con Erwin, se suponía que ibas a ayudarme ¿y qué hiciste?

—Mmm, no lo sé, recuérdame un poco.

—Te emborrachaste y te levantaste al chico al que yo le eché el ojo, ¡desgraciado!

—Oh.

—Sí, "oh", a mi me gustaba ése, cabrón, prometiste que no volverías a hacerlo y para colmo de males te fuiste ¡y me dejaste tirado con el estúpido de Erwin!

—Ah, ¿y cogieron?

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—Sí, cogiste de nuevo con el "cejas mutantes", ¿realmente te gustan esas cejas, eh?

—Juro que cuando te vea te voy a pegar duro, cabrón, ¡CABRON!

—Dios, tranquilízate, ¿qué te tomaste? ¿Un licuado de histeria? Tch.

—¡Cállate! Eres el peor amigo de toda la historia.

—Ay, Far, seamos sinceros, fuiste a presumirle a Erwin que podías levantarte otro tipo, pero tú y yo sabemos que lo sigues amando, acéptalo, te excitan esos gusanos peludos y amarillos que tiene sobre los ojos.

—No tendré esa charla contigo en este momento.

—Oh my... ¿sigues en casa del cejón?

—Cállate.

—Sip, estás con él. Bueno, ambos cogimos rico, deja ya el drama. Aunque yo no recuerdo la mayor parte.

Se escuchó a Farlan suspirar del otro lado.

—No mereces que te ayude, pero como sea, ¿dónde estás? Iré a buscarte.

—Eh... no lo sé, es una casa bonita, ¿me cuentas un poco qué sucedió anoche?

—¿Hasta donde te acuerdas?

—Mmm, no estoy seguro, una de las veces que fui a buscar bebidas a la barra, me puse a conversar con este chico... ¡Ay, Far, es hermoso! Y la casa está impecable, tiene piso de parqué ¡y está lustrado! Creo que tendré otra erección.

—Eres tan... vulgar. Como sea, tuviste la gran idea de que bebiéramos vodka, yo llegué al vaso ocho y paré porque ya me empezaba a sentir muy mareado. Habíamos estado bailando en nuestro sector, como siempre, y él chico ése que te cogiste lo elegí yo, fui a la barra y le invité un trago entonces llegaste tú con el estúpido de Erwin.

—¿Yo llevé a Erwin? Oh.

—Supongo que no lo recuerdas, y cómo si ya ibas por tu vaso doce, yo no entiendo como ni se te nota que estás borracho, tienes una especie de don. En fin, que Erwin nos invita a bailar y no sé en qué momento cambiamos de pareja y ya te había visto los ojos de lobo hambriento sobre MI conquista, perro.

—Far, querido, no lo hice conscientemente, estar ebrio es un atenuante.

—Como sea, te pedí que me ayudaras, que no me dejaras a solas con Erwin, ¡y a los cinco minutos estabas adherido como ventosa a Eren! Parecías un vampiro succionándole la vida por la boca, ¡delante mío, cabrón!

—Así que se llama Eren, lindo nombre y lindo todo, es como un sueño hecho realidad.

—Basta, deja de restregármelo en la cara. Solo tengo una duda ¿cómo hiciste para levantártelo? Tú no sabes hablar alemán.

—¿Alemán?

Farlan escuchó ruidos como de ropa y luego una voz cavernosa en off: " **guten-mornen-shun** ".

—¡Hey, hola! —contestó Levi y luego retornó a la charla—. Mierda, tiene unos ojos increíbles... y no es lo único increíble. Te dejo, luego hablamos, tengo que averiguar donde estoy y... oh, se fue al baño, ¡es bellísimo! Dios bendiga al puto vodka que obró este milagro.

—Eres ateo, cabrón.

—Pues me convierto hoy mismo, es más iré a bautizarme a la iglesia San Jorge y de paso pediré un turno para casarme.

—...

—¿Te pido un turno a ti así te casas con el cejón?

—Muérete.

—Anda, Far, acéptalo, lo amas.

—Solo amo su verga, luego cuando me despierto solo quiero tirarme a un pozo y morir.

—Hablaremos luego sobre eso, mi príncipe se está duchando, creo que debería ayudarle.

—Como sea, si no sabes como volverte solo envíame tu ubicación por GPS e iré a buscarte.

—Hecho; muero de hambre, ¿puedo ir a tu casa a almorzar?

—Eres una sucia sanguijuela, roba hombres.

—Llevaré helado de postre.

—Siempre traes los sabores que te gustan a ti, al menos que la mitad sea de chocolate blanco, como mínimo.

—Lo tengo, ¿el cejón se quedará a almorzar?

—Ni de coña, en unos minutos me voy a la verga.

—¿De Erwin?

—Jódete —Y le cortó.

El tal Eren salió del baño y se sentó a su lado, Levi solo podía sonreír como bobo.

—Soy Levi —Fue lo primero que le dijo mientras se perdía en ese par de ojos hipnotizantes enmarcados por esa cabellera chocolate y lacia, húmeda por la reciente ducha que había tomado.

—Igg-baiz, igg-baiz-das-du-Levi-haiz.

El más bajo estaba con la boca abierta.

—Mierda, me encanta el idioma alemán, aunque nunca lo escuché antes, pero me encanta, lo juro.

—¿Vist-du-friustiuin?

—Joder, no sé qué estás diciendo, pero estás hermoso, hermoso, creo que mejor te voy a besar —dijo acercándose para juntar sus labios, acto que fue recibido con mucha predisposición y entusiasmo.

Aún estaban desnudos, Eren con la piel levemente tibia y húmeda, al igual que su hermoso cabello, tomó de la cintura a Levi para sentarlo en su falda y tener mejor acceso a su boca, ¡qué bien besaba! Sentía escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo, a la vez que el alemán le acariciaba la espalda con dulzura. El de cabello negro se mordió el labio inferior luego de tomar una breve pausa del último beso.

—Igg-mag-dig-burglig —le susurró con sentimiento y Levi lo abrazó por el cuello.

—¿Igg qué?

—Viel.

—Oh, hazme lo que quieras, soy todo tuyo —respondió aunque sabía perfectamente que el otro no podía entenderle—. *Do you speak english?

—¿Mmm?

—¿*English? ¿*A little, nothing?

—ia, ia, englisch.

—Sí, englisch —imitó sonriendo relajado.

—Nein-ish-can-kein-englisch —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

—Bueno, no importa, tenemos nuestra forma de entendernos después de todo.

—Mir-guerfail-vi-du-esprish.

—¡Eres tan lindo!

—Hast-du-unga? —Eren se tocó el abdomen tratando de que el otro interpretara que era hora de comer algo.

—No sé qué dices, pero yo te quiero a ti.

Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente y por un momento estuvieron de acuerdo en que se podía posponer el desayuno porque había cosas más urgentes que atender. Levi no recordaba gran cosa de la noche anterior, tenía vagas memorias junto a ese precioso espécimen, en todas besándose, tocándose, bailando pegados y riéndose... y bueno, también recordaba un poco lo que había pasado en la cama, pero mejor asegurarse que dar por sentado.

Sus cuerpos se entendían tan bien, tan perfectamente, parecían haber sido creados para amarse y no es que no hubiera tenido química antes con otros tipos, pero Eren era... irónicamente no tenía palabras para definirlo, era perfecto, aunque no se entendieran en voz alta.

Más sobrio y despabilado esto era como descubrir un tesoro por segunda vez. Eren era tranquilo, medido, se tomaba su tiempo para darle placer y él le retribuía de la misma manera, no había prisas, ni urgencias, sólo ánimos de disfrutar con el otro. Pronto el cuarto preservativo fue a acompañar a los otros tres en el suelo, mientras el alemán besaba el lampiño pecho de Levi un poco sudado a estas alturas. Luego de que recobraron el aliento decidieron tomar una ducha juntos donde no escatimaron en darse más besos y caricias. Se secaron mutuamente y al fin llegaron a una cocina pequeña, pero hogareña donde Eren se dispuso a preparar algunas cosas. El de cabello negro quiso colaborar pero al parecer el chico quería agasajarlo, así que se quedó sentado con una bata blanca de algodón que el otro le prestó, esperando por el desayuno, aunque ya daban las once de la mañana.

Eren tenía un short de algodón negro, corto, ajustado, parecía que todo en él gritaba "sexy, lujurioso, bello", no había ángulo en que se viera feo, además siempre sonriendo y siendo amable, ¡joder! Que suertudo, afortunado era.

Le puso un plato blanco con algo como una salchicha rosada, unos huevos fritos y una especie de... revuelto de verduras o algo como eso. Luego sirvió dos tazas con chocolatada fría y lo miró ansioso.

—Iss-iss.

—Ajá, veamos —Levi tomó un tenedor y probó un poco de todo, las tripas le exigían alimento y cada cosa estaba más rica que la otra, por lo que hizo una exclamación de gusto y Eren mostró su perlada sonrisa—. Delicioso.

—Deligsos.

Levi se rió y luego intentó que pronunciara bien la palabra, Eren aprendía rápido. Una vez que terminaron el más bajo lavó la vajilla, aunque el otro no quería pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por la atención recibida, Eren aprovechó para acomodar la habitación, luego regresó. Levi terminó la tarea y se quedaron mirándose un rato en silencio.

—Eres tan hermoso, pero tengo que irme —trató de hacer las mímicas para darse a entender y el semblante del alemán cambió de inmediato.

—Gue-nigtz —dijo agarrando sus manos y haciendo un puchero tierno—. Levi-mit-Eren.

El de cabellos negros suspiró y luego sonrió.

—Bueno, vamos a la cama un rato, después de todo no tengo que trabajar hasta mañana.

El calor estaba apretando por lo que Eren prendió el aire acondicionado para que pudieran meterse en la cama y estar acurrucados, la casa olía bien, el alemán olía exquisito, era precioso, realmente no quería irse, se sentía muy a gusto. El hermoso hombre le acariciaba la espalda rítmicamente, Levi no recordaba la última vez que lo habían consentido tanto y lo habían tratado con tanto cariño.

—Mmm, nos casemos, Eren —le dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos grises y tratando de enfocar al otro que no le quitaba los enormes ojos verdes de encima.

El alemán se acercó y le dejó el rostro lleno de besos.

—Blab-imer-bab-miar.

—Sí.

—¿ia?

—¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio? Porque si es eso, mi respuesta es sí.

El sonido de una llamada entrante lo desconcentró y con pesar se alejó un poco para atender.

—Maldita cucaracha quita hombres —se escuchó del otro lado.

—Ah, se nota que el esperma de Erwin estimula tu creatividad.

—¿Dónde carajo estás? Ya puse el pollo en el horno y más vale que traigas helado de chocolate blanco como prometiste.

—Estoy en el paraíso.

—...

—Estoy con Eren.

—¿Sigues ahí?

—Me quedaría para siempre si pudiera.

**—¿Ist-dain-faind?**

—¿Ese es él?

—Sí, habla hermoso aunque no sé qué puta dice.

—¿Hace doce horas que estás con una persona con la que no puedes hablar?

—Así parece, pero coge espectacular, mmm... ¡Eren! —Se escuchó risueño porque el más alto le estaba besando el cuello y lo distraía.

—Como sea, ¿vienes a comer o no?

—Sí, si, ¿puedo ir con Eren?

—¡Vamos!

—Por favor, si vieras su carita de cachorro, no puedo dejarlo solo, no sabe hablar inglés o español, la ciudad se lo comerá vivo, necesita un guardián.

—Yo creo que semejante hombre enorme sabe cuidarse más que bien.

—Anda, no seas aguafiestas Far, por favor.

—Haz lo que quieras, sirvo en una hora, si no están aquí se joden.

Y le colgó.

—¿Qué dices, Eren? ¿Vienes conmigo a almorzar a lo de Farlan?

—Gue-nigtz.

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes, ¿qué significa?

Eren se giró y agarró su celular y tecleó unas cuantas cosas, hasta que lo giró y mostró la pantalla del Google traductor a Levi: "No te vayas".

Levi escribió en el mismo: "Tengo que irme, pero vienes conmigo? Prometo cuidarte".

—Ia —respondió sonriente.

—¿Ia? Supongo que eso significa sí, entonces vamos —dijo tratando de salir de la cama pero Eren lo abrazó de la cintura y le hizo un camino de besos sobre la nuca y los hombros, erizándole la piel de inmediato, mientras lo retenía con suavidad.

Levi se giró y se miraron con cariño.

—Carajo, te vas a volver mi debilidad.

—Caraj.

—No aprendas esas cosas, mejor di: Levi, te quiero.

—¿Das?

—Levi, te quie-ro.

—Livi, teiqui ró.

—Está perfecto, ya, vamos. No, no, ¡basta, soy cosq-ja-cosqui-ja-ja! ¡Ya! ¿Dónde estás tocando?

—Igg-mag-dig.

—¿Igg-mag-dig?

—Ia.

—Bueno, un rapidito no mata a nadie —Cedió dejándose llevar por el momento.

Llegaron hora y media después, menos mal y no tuvo que escuchar los regaños de su amigo porque su celular se quedó sin batería. Cuando Farlan abrió la puerta tenía mal semblante, Levi levantó la bolsa con los portes de helado.

—Medio kilo de chocolate blanco de buena marca solo para ti.

—Pasa, detesto que hayas retrasado MI almuerzo, hola Eren.

—Jalo.

Una vez que lo ubicaron en la mesa Levi fue a ayudar a Farlan a la cocina.

—Es muy lindo —apreció por lo bajo su amigo.

—Lo sé, pero es mi novio, así que cuidado.

—¿Novio? ¿Qué? Es decir, entiendo que te guste como coge, pero no lo conoces ni desde hace un día entero, ¿qué es eso de novio?

—¡Eren! —dijo Levi subiendo la voz y el otro los miró desde la mesa—. ¿Cierto que eres mi novio?

—Ia —respondió muy resuelto.

—Ahí lo tienes, ia.

—Hace rato cumpliste la mayoría de edad, tú sabrás cuidar tu culo, yo me doy por vencido —respondió de mala gana Farlan.

—¿Acaso no crees en el amor a primera vista?

—Eso no es amor a primera vista, estabas ebrio, será amor a primera cogida.

—Misteriosos son los caminos del señor.

—Deja de citar pasajes bíblicos, me das escalofríos.

—Bueno, ya, es más que solo coger, ¿sabes? Hay algo que... no sé como explicarlo, pero es cálido y agradable, me gusta estar con él, ¿tan raro es?

—Levi, rompiste con tu último novio cuando te dijo "te amo", incluso le dijiste que mejor fuera a hacer terapia.

—Bueno, la gente cambia.

—No te estoy diciendo que te alejes, solo saca el pie del acelerador, date tiempo de conocerlo. Me resulta extraño verte tan romántico y pegajoso.

—Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pospondré el casamiento.

Farlan meneó la cabeza y sonrió por primera vez.

—Oye, lamento haberte dejado solo anoche, no pondré excusas.

—Está bien, hablé bastante con Erwin de todas maneras.

—¿Y?

—No sé cómo lo hace, siempre vuelvo a caer —respondió con tristeza en la mirada.

—Amigo, deja de resistirte, él te gusta y tú le gustas, solo inténtalo.

—No, ya viste lo guapo que es, todo el tiempo tiene gente que se le tira encima, además él quería tener hijos y lo sabes.

—Pueden adoptar, no seas tan pesimista, anda.

—Toma, sirve de una vez —dijo alcanzándole los platos.

Eren se acercó para ayudar.

—¿Lo ves? Es un ángel.

Farlan rodó los ojos fastidiado con todo el dulzor que emanaban esos dos. Una vez sentados prestó atención a como se miraban, como se daban de comer uno al otro, se reían y ambos hablaban en su idioma sin entenderse ni un pepino; pero felices, plenos, enredando sus dedos o dándose fugaces besos. Bueno, sentía un poco de envidia.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear un poco y llevamos a Eren a conocer?

—Pues, no lo sé, no sé si conoce la ciudad o no, o hace cuanto está aquí —Se giró para preguntarle, hablándole en voz más alta de lo usual y modulando exageradamente las palabras—. ¿Quieres conocer la ciudad? ¿Pasear?

—Es alemán, no idiota, no le hables así.

—Ah, cierto, google —dijo sacando su celular que estaba muerto—. Uh, no tengo batería.

Farlan sacó el suyo y buscó el traductor entonces anotó la pregunta y luego puso la opción de audio.

—Ia-igg-megtle.

—Tenemos un "ia" que es un sí y el resto no tengo idea pero está dispuesto como ves —dijo Levi imitando el acento de Eren, quien se levantó y le dejó un cariñoso beso en los labios.

—Bueno, ya, cálmense un poco y no coman delante de los pobres.

—Erwin podría darte comida, bueno te alimentó bastante bien anoche.

—Guer-ist-Erwin? —preguntó Eren.

—Su esposo —respondió Levi apoyado en su pecho mientras señalaba a Farlan.

—Corta con eso.

—Farlan es un gruñón —le susurró a Eren que miraba todo sin entender nada.

—Mira, el muerto se admira del degollado —soltó Farlan, luego se puso de pie para ir a buscar el helado, lo trajo y se puso a servir en unos cuencos—. ¿Cuál se supone que es el chocolate blanco?

—Y bueno, será el que es blanco ¿no?

Una vez que terminó de servir, Farlan hizo una mueca de asco al llevarse la primera cucharada a la boca.

—¡Joder! ¡Esta mierda es piña!

—Oh, es que Eren fue el que eligió, le dije "cho-co-la-te blan-co", es su culpa.

—El tipo no habla español, ¿cómo es que lo mandas a comprar el helado? Gracias a mí se conocieron, comieron gratis en MI casa ¿y ni siquiera pudieron traer un poco de maldito chocolate blanco?

—Eren, dile que lo sientes: "Farlan, lo sieeentooo", anda, anda.

—Frailan, sieeeento, ¿zho?

—Perfecto, todo lo haces tan bien, sobre todo coger. Eres el mejor novio que he tenido —dijo con cariño mientras le acercaba una cucharada de helado de vainilla que Eren aceptó contento—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Levi al ver cómo Farlan los apuntaba con su celular.

—Filmo esto, para que cuando vuelvas a ser tú mismo te recuerde lo idiota que te veías.

—Pues eso no pasará, te lo recordaré yo cuando estés medio borracho en nuestra fiesta de casamiento, ya verás.

—Sigue hablando, esto solo mejora.

Levi se puso de pie y fue donde Eren para besarlo con ganas siendo correspondido de inmediato.

—Háganme un favor y no cojan delante mío, ¿OK?

—Far, en serio, estás deprimido amigo, solo acepta salir con el cejón y ya, ¿para qué te resistes?

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que luego conozca a alguien mejor y me deje botado?

—¡Que dramático! Estás llenos de peros y negatividades, aprovecha ahora que Erwin está disponible y además interesado en ti, sabes que él quiere algo serio contigo, no te vayas a arrepentir cuando empiece a salir con otra persona y ya sea tarde. Además, él solo dijo que le gustaría ser padre alguna vez, no es para tomárselo taaan a pecho. Vamos, escríbele e invítalo a que nos acompañe, hacemos una salida de cuatro, estoy seguro que dirá que sí y la pasaremos muy bien. Suelta el pasado, que te hayas encontrado con un par de idiotas antes no significa que vuelva a suceder, tengo un buen presentimiento.

—No, gracias, bueno, si terminaron de tragar el helado que no pude disfrutar, vamos, no quiero volver tarde —dijo poniéndose de pie para ir a buscar las llaves del auto.

Levi y Eren salieron de la mano, mientras se reían y se susurraban cosas sin sentido.

—Me gusta como suena eso.

—If-vin-aufbirig.

—If-vin-aufbirig, ¡oye, Far, mira ya hablo alemán!

—No repitas cosas que no sabes qué significan —Aconsejó Farlan mientras ambos se sentaban en los asientos traseros—. Yo no soy el taxi de nadie, ven aquí adelante, Levi.

—No seas aguafiestas, Far, prometo que no haremos nada ¡ah! malo, ¡ya, quédate quieto! OK, no tan quieto.

El rubio suspiró, se puso sus anteojos de sol y arrancó. Fueron hasta una fuente de sodas para comprar unos refrescos. Parecía como si Levi hubiera vuelto a la adolescencia. Nunca había visto, de una manera tan explícita al menos, el lado más amoroso de su mejor amigo, de hecho pensaba que no tenía ninguno. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, refregándose como gata en celo contra ese alemán que era pura risa y ojitos brillantes. Putas parejas felices.

Bebió de su vaso multicolor, demasiado dulce y empalagoso para su gusto, recordó brevemente los besos con Erwin, lo fácil que era acostumbrarse a estar en sus fuertes brazos. No quería hacerlo, no quería bajar la guardia y de pronto verse envuelto en enredos que-

—Hola —Erwin se acercó con ese porte único de príncipe de cuento de hadas y se le paró al lado.

—Hola, supongo que Levi te invitó ¿o me equivoco? ¿Cómo lo hizo? Su celular está muerto.

—Oh, en realidad pensé que habías sido tú —dijo mostrándole el mensaje de su celular, ¿en qué momento el enano le había sacado el móvil?—. ¿Te molesta que me una a la caravana?

—No es la gran cosa, solo e estamos enseñando la ciudad a Eren —Erwin y Farlan miraron como ambos estaban matándose a besos en el auto—. Es una forma de decir.

—Tal vez deberíamos llevarlos a un lugar más... ¿aislado?

—Buena idea.

Decidieron ir a una quebrada cercana donde había un río y no era tan visitada en esas fechas. Los dos tortolitos estaban remojando sus pies mientras Levi señalaba piedras o árboles y le preguntaba a Eren cómo se decía eso en alemán. Farlan y Erwin decidieron dar una caminata por un sendero, más que nada para darles espacio, Farlan no estaba muy entusiasmado de quedarse a solas con el capitán América. Se sentía vulnerable cuando lo tenía cerca.

—La pasé bien anoche —rompió el hielo el más alto y Farlan asintió por toda respuesta—. Lástima que siempre tienes que irte tan rápido.

Farlan suspiró y detuvo sus caminata.

—Escucha Erwin, yo... no estoy preparado para una relación seria, además más allá que hayamos compartido un par de noches juntos no conocemos casi nada del otro.

—Justamente, es una gran oportunidad para conocernos mejor, de hecho es la primera vez que podemos conversar con calma y yo tengo muchas ganas de saber más de ti.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No es obvio? Me gustas, ¿no es lo mismo para ti?

—S-sí, eres agradable y me caes bien, pero las relaciones arruinan todo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Yo creo que si dos personas se gustan y la pasan bien, lo natural es conocerse y ver qué puede haber, al menos yo quiero eso.

—¿Y a cuántos más estás conociendo?

—¿Disculpa?

—Semos honestos, Erwin, no solo pasas el rato conmigo, te he visto con ese rubio de bigotes varias veces en los antros.

—¿Te refieres a Mike? ¿Mi primo?

Farlan lo miró de reojo, ¿así que era su primo? Bueno, nunca los había visto besarse, pero parecían cercanos y cariñosos, ¡carajo! ¿Lo malinterpretó? Erwin rió con suavidad y luego trató de mantenerse serio.

—Mike es mi primo, volvió de la gran capital luego de recibirse como ingeniero químico. Perdió contacto con sus amigos porque se fue hace seis años y estaba un poco decaído por su reciente ruptura amorosa, solo lo estaba animando y acompañándolo. Te lo presentaré la próxima vez que nos crucemos o si quieres podemos ir a saludarlo y así todo quedará claro.

—No, no, no hace falta, no lo molestes.

—¿Por eso eras tan esquivo? ¿Creías que estaba viendo a otra persona? Déjame decirte que no soy esa clase de persona, Farlan —dijo acercándose para mirarlo con seriedad—. Me gustas, quiero conocerte, no quiero tener estos encuentros nocturnos y nada más, pero si tú no estás interesado, yo respetaré tu decisión. Ya no quiero esto a medias, ¿entiendes?

—Levi mencionó que tú quieres ser padre —Soltó el otro, necesitaba aprovechar la ocasión y sincerarse—, entonces ¿qué buscas?

—Sí, bueno, es un proyecto a largo plazo, no es como si quisiera ser padre de inmediato, me gustaría adoptar más adelante si consigo una persona que comparta mi visión y que quiera formar una familia, ¿eso también te mortificaba?

—No me mortificaba, pero no es un detalle mínimo, yo nunca me puse a pensar en eso o a proyectar... no sé, tener hijos.

—Bien, lo entiendo, no pareces cerrado a eso tampoco.

—No está en mis planes, aún.

—Bien, ¿algo más que quieras saber o aclarar?

—Tuve muy malas experiencias con las relaciones, voy a ser sincero, me gustaría conocerte mejor, pero vamos tranquilos, sin presiones o exigencias, que todo fluya naturalmente, ¿OK? Y... admito que soy un poco celoso, así que no me hace mucha gracia que la persona que me interesa tenga una fila de chicos o chicas tirándosele encima, debes saberlo.

—Creo que esa debería ser mi línea, tú eres muy llamativo y muchas veces te he visto coqueteando con otros chicos en el antro, tampoco es de mi agrado ver eso. Si vamos a conocernos te pido que al menos seamos exclusivos, lo que sea que dure esta etapa, ¿puede ser así?

—Sí, yo también lo prefiero —respondió en voz baja sintiendo que el corazón se le disparaba sin poder evitarlo.

—Al fin parece que llegamos a un acuerdo —Erwin extendió su mano y Farlan aceptó estrechársela, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Definitivamente era demasiado influenciable cuando lo tenía cerca. Aunque sonaba muy bien, él y Erwin en una relación exclusiva, más estable. Carajo, no quería ilusionarse a lo tonto, pero es que... se sentía lindo. Ni cuenta se dió cuando Erwin se acercó y juntó sus labios, maldito enano y sus predicciones certeras.

Esa tarde luego de estar un buen rato en el río e irse por un repentino ataque de una horda de mosquitos, terminaron los cuatro cenando en un restaurante pequeño, hogareño y ameno. Erwin sabía un poco de alemán, y así supieron que Eren tenía treinta años (aunque no los aparentaba), que había venido a pasar una especie de "año sabático" luego de trabajar a brazo partido por más de cinco años en un proyecto de minería en su país, ya que era ingeniero civil mecánico y estaba a cargo de las máquinas para las excavaciones y otras tareas. Siempre le había interesado conocer latinoamérica y hacía ya tres meses que venía de tour en tour, pero que dadas las circunstancias (y cuando dijo esto abrazó a Levi por los hombros) había decidido quedarse un tiempo más en la ciudad.

—Is-war-wahr-latinos-guarm-saind.

Farlan y Levi miraron a Erwin.

—Dijo algo como que los latinos son mucho más cálidos, hace mucho que no practicaba alemán, algunas cosas pueden ser imprecisas.

—Yo de aquí no dejo que se vaya sin que se case conmigo, dile eso —Soltó Levi divertido.

—Levi sagt, er werde dich nicht gehen lassen, wenn du ihn nicht heiratest —dijo de inmediato Erwin y Levi se puso rojo.

—¡Oye, dijiste que hace mucho no practicabas! ¡Sólo estaba bromeando! ¿Cómo le vas a decir eso?

Erwin y Farlan se rieron sin poder evitarlo, sin embargo Eren lo abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho y le besó la frente.

—Mit-veniuguen.

—Dice que con todo gusto.

—Ya quiero ver yo cómo vas a explicar como se conocieron frente a todos los invitados en la boda —lo molestó Farlan, Levi suspiró y se relajó mientras enredaba sus dedos con los de Eren.

—Más o menos lo que tú dirás en la tuya, al fin y al cabo ambos hicimos lo mismo ¿no? —le devolvió a su amigo que dejó de reírse y se puso rojo también mientras Erwin se carcajeaba y trataba de explicarle el chiste a Eren aunque al final terminó enredándose con los tiempos verbales.

En general pasaron una agradable velada, sorpresiva, nueva y feliz. Farlan miró a Erwin y reflexionó en lo astuto que puede ser el amor a veces, que sin necesitar palabras o confirmaciones se inmiscuye en el corazón y allí hace su nido sin pedir permiso. Dejó que su pretendiente le tomara la mano bajo la mesa. No sabía si habría alguna boda entre ellos o si la vida los llevaría por otros caminos, más importante era disfrutar el presente, ese momento mágico, cálido y agradable que les hacía tanto bien a todos.

Carpe diem, vive el presente, de eso jamás nos arrepentiremos.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
